


Whistling Troll

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Poppy whistled a happy tune and it drives Branch crazy!
Kudos: 2





	Whistling Troll

Branch was sleeping in his bunker until he hears whistling

Branch's eyes opened which was followed by a glass breaking sound effect

Branch groaned

Branch said "What now!!"

Branch stomped to Poppy

"POPPY!"

Poppy stopped whistling

"POPPY POPPY POPPY!"

Poppy cleared her throat

Branch said "Oops"

Poppy said in a sing song voice "What's with all the noise Branch" 

Branch said "Poppy I wanted to get some sleep but you kept bothering me so I want to ask you to STOP THAT SNICKERDOODLE GUMDROP WHISTLING!!"

Poppy hummed a tune

Poppy said "Sugar on you"

Poppy blew a raspberry

Branch said "oh no"

Poppy said "Because I have a try out for the whistling choir"

Branch facepalmed

Poppy began to whistle Swanee River

Branch groaned and stomped away in anger


End file.
